GNZ-010/A Gundam Librae Liberty
GNZ-010/A Gundam Librae Liberty is the upgraded variant of GNZ-001 Gundam Librae . Design and Development Gundam Librae Liberty is a high-performance unit based off the Librae Gundam. The Librae Liberty Gundam features two retractable Sphere Camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted beam shields, and four Slash Cables (two on its wrists and two on its hips). These Slash Cables have experimental thrusters called Harken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction midflight. It also sports a pair of Super Vibration Swords, which oscillate at a high rate to cut through almost anything. Gundam Librae passed all these features from it to the Librae Liberty. Gundam Librae Liberty also includes several beam shield generaters located on it's forearm's chest and shin's allowing for powerfull shielding all over it's body. The Gundam Librae Liberty also includes a backpack unit that contains I high yeild tactical particle bazooka known as the Hadron Blaster. Specifications Power Source The Gundam Librae Liberty is fueled by an advanced Yggdrasil Drive. This is a specially designed energy source utilizing a rare mineral known a Kronos. The centerpiece of an Advanced Yggdrasil drive is a Kronos mechanism that is supsended weightlessly in liquid. This centerpiece is created from Kronos and e-carbon metal and contantly adapts to it's current enviroment in order to provide efficiant output, this is also a counter measure to GN Particles that would otherwise jam certain features. The cube revolves at high speeds conducting high levels of electricty producing a very efficient amount of power for the Gundam Design Features The Librae Gundam comes with a variety of design features unique to it's build. It's head visor and main camera are supperior to that of any other mobile suit where it can work in any terrain under the modes of amphibious, night vision, thermal and many others. The Torso of the gundam is where the cockpit and main power source are held, it also contain's particle generators allowing for the generation of beam shields around it along with retractable shelves that contain 4 missles in each. The back of the gundam has air ports and engine propulsion systems that allow for the release of chaft smoke along with inceperable attachment of it's custom flight unit. The arms of the Gundam are equipted with two shields that use a particle generator to create beam shields and slash cables that can attack the enemy. The top of the legs, waist area is where two other slash cables are held while the rest of the legs come with retractable landspinner wheel's that utilize quick mobility and speed while on the ground. The fore leg all the way down to the shin contain's a particle generator that creates beam shielding. Armaments *'1x Hadron Blaster: '''Contained on the backpack unit (combines with the V Beam Rifle), The Hadron Blaster is a tactical particle beam bazooka that converges baryon (proton and nuetron) particles into highly dense Hadron's and releases them in a mega particle beam that can't be blocked by even the most powerfull of shields. *'1x V Beam Rifle: ' A specialized beam rifle that can switch between modes and can be configurated to adapt to any terrain including underwater. *'4x Slash Cables:' (2x Arm Mounted, 2x Hip Mounted) Cables that can be deployed to cut and grab into nearly any solid surface also specified with Harken Boosters which allow them to change direction in midflight. *'2x Super Vibration Blades:' Gundam Librae is normally equipted with dual SV Blades that oscillate vigoursly to cut through almost anything. *'4x Chaos Mines:' Four grenade like mines that are thrown up into the air and release highly condensed E-Carbon plater bullets that scatter rapidly over the field. *'2x Beam Swords:' Two beam blades kept in hidden compartments of it's arms. *'2x Beam Daggers:' Two beam daggers kept in retractable compartments on the back of the waist. *'2x Vulcan Guns: Two rapid fire minature Vulcan Guns on the sides of it's head unit. *'''4x Micro Missile Casings: Contained in the Flight Unit are 4 mircro missile containers (2 on each side) that shed an outer casing to a micro missle launcher that fire off 40 micro missiles to ensnare an opponent. *'8x Needle Blazer Missiles:' Contained in the Torso containers 4 missiles are kept in each side and can be fired at will. These are especially made missiles that when the come in contact with any physical or particle barrier they last much longer in there casing. The rear side opposite the contact point pulls out in reverse then slams back forward inside the casing emitting a blast of focusedenergy (same ones created by the particle shield generators) that will be used to create a piercing blast of energy that will scatter a small part of a particle barrier or completley destroy a piece of a physical piece of armor. Gallery Libra Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Libra Sphere Camera.jpg|Sphere Camera Libra Land Spinner.jpg|Landspinner GUUNDAM Slasher MK II.jpg|Slash Cables SV Blades.jpg|Super Vibration Blades (SV Blades) Libra Beam Rifle.jpg|Custom Beam Rifle Libra Float.jpg|Flight System Category:Constellation Colony Category:Gundam